The Secret Lives of the Hogwarts Professors
by xmaverickf14x
Summary: What Causes Hermione to say How dare you insult me when I am so graciously going out of my way to save your insufferable ass you greasy git. You should be thanking me on bended knees for actually agreeing to this little operation.” HGSS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter its characters or its plot so DON'T sue cause I don't have any money ( I am only writing this for the enjoyment of the people.  
  
Also this will get more adult so I will be writing another version on AdultFanfiction.net but I will let you know when a chapter has been re written. I hope you enjoy this! This is also my first fan fiction so be honest with you reviews. I also want a lot of reviews with comments on how to make this a better story thanks!  
  
This fan fic is about the crazy weekends the Hogwarts professors have when the children aren't looking. But will one Crazy weekend lead to a romance?

* * *

"The Secret Lives of the Hogwarts Professors"

Chapter One: A Hogwarts Invitation  
  
On a warm Sunday June morning Hermione received an official owl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Why are they sending me a letter?" Hermione whispered to herself. She slowly open opened the letter and read  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,   
Congratulations on your wonderful achievements. I am writing you to invite you to join out exquisite staff here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a recent opening in Arithmancy has just become available and I would like for you to fill that position. If you will please owl me giving your answer as soon as you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore   
Head Master at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
'Wow how very unexpected' she thought to herself. She still had not received any job offers and it would be great to be back at Hogwarts, the place that she had grown up and loved dearly. So her decided to go ahead and write back accepting the offer.  
  
_Dear Headmaster,  
Thank you for generous offer for the Arithmancy position I am glad to say that I accept your offer to teach at Hogwarts. Thank you again for this great opportunity  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
_  
She quickly tied the letter on the messenger owl and took out another piece of Parchment to write to Harry and Ron.  
  
_My Dearest Harry and Ron,  
  
How are you two doing? How are the living arrangements? I wanted to tell you that professor Dumbledore has just offered me a job at Hogwarts as the new Arithancy professor! Wow I am so excited. Ron, send my love to Ginny. I hope all is well with you all. Much Love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
She sent her owl Theo to send her letter to Ron and Harry. As she awaited a response she was thinking about all of the things she was going to need to bring and buy so that her stay over there would be more enjoyable. When she was in the middle of making her list she heard a tapping on the window. It was Theo with the response.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
Congratulations on becoming a Hogwarts professor we are so proud of you. We must go out and celebrate this. How about Friday at 8? Hey Mione its Ron Wow this is Great News! I can't wait to see you. Also Ginny sends her love. See you soon. Its Harry again I can't wait to see you!  
  
Much Love,  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny  
_  
Hermione immediately sent her reply saying that she couldn't wait to see then to catch up on every thing.

* * *

Hey its going to get better I promise. I have a couple of other chapters written out all I need to do is type them so please check back. I hope to get in some daily posts! 


	2. Friday

Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Harry potter so Dont sue please.

"Friday"  
  
Friday came and the Golden trio met inside the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks and something to eat. They discussed many things, one being their love Lives. "So Mione any one special in your life right now?" asked Ron. " Well not that it's any of your business, but No I am not currently seeing anyone at the moment. I have been too busy with school and all to have anything like that go on." She said sadly. Hermione knew that was the one and only thing she was not good at. Ron and Harry looked at each other not knowing what to say, until Ron spit out "Good ole mione always letting books come before fun!" Harry and Hermione laughed and went on talking about life.

"Anyways Ron how are you and Parvati, I hear you two are some sort of item" Hermione said. Ron looked at her not knowing what to say. But he managed to say, "well Mione it's not official we just have a good time together that's all. Plus she's always busy writing her columns for Witch weekly. You know she's the style file and Advice columnist," Ron said. "Oh wow that's great good for her. I have to remember to pick up the next issue to see what sort of advice she is giving to young and impressionable teenagers." Hermione said trying not to laugh. Fortunately Harry stepped in and said "I know I remember you always getting aggravated with the advice Parvati and Luna would give you about love or anything else on that matter. But you got to admit it mione, Parvati does know what she is talking about when it comes to those sort of teenage things." Hermione looked at Harry and said "Yea I know that's why I always complained, I knew that was one area I didn't know anything about and I guess I was sort of Jealous about that." As she was saying this she was looking around the room to try to avoid their expressions. As she finished saying this she quickly changed the subject

"Wow I cant believe I am going back to Hogwarts this is so great!" "Yea tell us about it, we thought you were going to take a job at the ministry or something like that." Ron said. "Yea so did I. I never thought I would be working at the place that I have loved most in my life. But as I think about how my life is going to be I cant stop but feel that something is missing." She said trying not to make it look so obvious. She gave an inward smirk when Ron asked "like what?" she then gave a huge smile and said, "well you two obviously. What am I going to do without you two being there? Hogwarts is definitely going to be different without you two." As she said this she couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed. "Don't worry mione Harry and I will be there every chance we get. With the war not being over and all and with my position at the ministry Dumbledore always seems to want me to be around for me to influence the minister. Also Harry here is a substitute for Defense Against the Dark Arts now that Lupin is back." "I guess you're right Ron we will still be together." She said giving a small smile.

"So Mione how are you going to deal with Snape now that you two are equals?" Harry said trying to hold back a laugh. Everyone knew that Hermione still had not yet forgiven her old potions master for taking away so many points on account of her brain. Hermione was taken back at these words she had forgotten about her old potions master and all. " Umm I don't know I sort of forgotten that he worked there." She said trying not to look too panicked. "Don't worry Mione I wont let him bother you but if he does just stand up to him." He said this as confidently as he could. "Just think about it this way. You two are professors so he cant take away any points from you or give you any detentions. Hes powerless over you." Harry said as he tried to comfort her. "yea I guess your right Harry there nothing to be afraid of."

As she finished saying this her old potions master came into the leaky cauldron with none other than Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. As snape and Lucius were in deep conversation Draco came over to the table and said "well well look who we have here saint Potter, weasel, and their Little Mud-"Draco was cut off by his father who whispered "Not in public boy do you wish to make a scene?" Lucius then turned to look at the trio as they sat at their table "Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss granger." As he looked Hermione up and down he seductively said "My My you have really blossomed over the past years. Don't you agree Severus?" Snape made no reply but simply looked at Potter and Weasley. "Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" Lucius said as he left the table with Snape and Draco.

"Ugh what a way to spoil an evening" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. "Well lets not let them ruin this for us" Hermione said. After a few moments of silence Hermione said "is anyone up to see a muggle film tonight? My treat" Both boys looked at her with great huge smiles on their face "so I take this as a yes. Well what would you two like to see?" Hermione said, "Well I was thinking about Pirates of the Caribbean I hear it's a brilliant film," Ron said. They all agreed and with Ron and went to see it. When the movie ended they headed back to Hermione's flat and had some tea before Ron and Harry said their goodbyes.

"It was nice seeing you again Hermione. We need to go out more often and see more muggle films." Ron said as he gave Hermione a big hug. "Yea I had a blast Hermione," said Harry "I am glad you had fun I had a fantastic time myself." With that she gave Harry a hug. As Ron and Harry were outside her door Ron said "Mione before I forget Ginny wants to go shopping with you before you head off to Hogwarts" "alright thanks for letting me know I will owl her letting her know when we can get together. Oh and we should all get together before I leave to Hogwarts. How about the weekend before I am supposed to leave?" Hermione asked. "Sure" said Ron and Harry in unison. And with that they left.

* * *

ok the next chapter is called "Shopping" Ginny and Hermione are going to go and shop for things (clothes) hermione might need for hogwarts while she is not teaching. So keep an eye out for that one. I my put it up later tonite or tomorrow so keep an eye out. I apologize again for the slowness of this story. It will make sense later on. just remember some of the details of this story. Thanks again for reading and leave some reviews so I know what I can do to better the story. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Shopping and Dancing

Disclimer I do not own any part of Harry Potter, its books Charecter Anything. so Dont bother to sue me.

Hey this is revised well sort of i just changed the "Parfait" to "Parvati" Iam really sorry about that spell check wanted to try its own thng on my story. Thank you to everyone who saw that and brought it to my attention. Also my next chapter(s) will be here sometime today or tonite :-D

"Shopping and Dancing"  
  
_Dear Ginny  
Ron informed me you wanted to go shopping. I would love to go! We haven't had time to talk lately. This would be the perfect time to get caught up. I have to be at Hogwarts about two weeks before the start of the term. So I am available anytime till then. I was thinking maybe we could get together this up coming weekend. How does that sound? Let me know if you want to stay at my flat for the weekend so we can make this a ladies weekend sort of thing.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Within the day Hermione got a reply back saying that that was a great weekend and that she was looking forward to seeing her. The week went by really fast and before Hermione knew it the weekend was already here.  
  
When Ginny arrived Hermione said that she wanted to go to both muggle and magic shopping. Ginny agreed then they headed out to muggle London to go shopping. As Hermione and Ginny were walking they bumped into parvati who was doing research for her latest article on the latest Muggle Fashion. "Hey Parvati!" Ginny yelled. "Oh hey! How are you? What are you two doing here?" Parvati asked. "Well Ginny and I are shopping for clothes for me to take when I start the new term." Hermione said. "Great! Maybe you can help me out on this up coming project I have. I need to find out what the latest muggle fashions are. I'm not too familiar with muggle fashions." Hermione was more than happy to help Parvati do her research in this subject as seeing as she was usually seen as the girl who has no fashion sense. "Sure we would love to have you come along with us to different muggle shops." Hermione said.  
  
So the three headed off and gossiped on the latest news. As the day went on Parvati and Ginny were teaching Hermione on what colors look good with what and what type of clothes would look good on her. Hermione had a nicely shaped body that fitted almost all of the clothes she tried on. She bought 3 halters tops a couple pairs of jeans, some tube tops, 3 plaid mini skirts, a plunging v neck halter, a U ring tank, couple of Boat neck ¼ sleeve shirts, a Ruched Halter dress for un formal special occasions, and a couple of pant suits. She also bought some leg wrap sandals, a pair of Macrame Espadrille's with Ankle straps, a pair of stilettos, and pointed toe flats and heel shoes they also shopped for a whole lot of make up, accessories and jewlery. Hermione felt that she was ready to go to Hogwarts at any moment. After they finished shopping in muggle London they headed over to diagon alley to pick up some robes for the next term.  
  
It was now about 4 o'clock and they headed back to Hermione's to get ready for the nights events. Ginny and Parvati decided to give Hermione a makeover. Parvati did Hermione's make up to make it look somewhat natural she put some eyeliner to make her eyes look fuller and to bring out the hazel ness of her eyes. She continues by using soft tones on her eyes and used a bronzer on her cheeks to giver a sort of tan look she completed everything with a red gloss. Her hair was put up with some soft natural curls coming down. Ginny and Parvati picked out a black Halter Dress that has a fit and flare shape with a "sweet heart" neck and empire waist. The skirt fell right above her knee. When Hermione looked in the mirror she completely did not recognize herself. She looked completely different.  
  
"Dancing"  
  
At around 8 Parvati and Ginny were ready and they headed out to a nice Italian restaurant. After they finished eating they went to an exclusive club that Parvati had connections to due to the fact that she wrote for Witch Weekly. When they entered Ginny and Parvati wanted to dance but Hermione said "If I am about to go and dance out there I think I need to be more "relaxed" so I'm going to get myself a couple of drinks before I get out there. Ill meet you two when I'm finished." Hermione said as she headed off towards the Bar.  
  
"Fire Whiskey" Hermione said to the bartender. When she got her drink she turned around and bumped into a tall dark figure. "Oh excuse me," Hermione said. The dark man just stared at her. After a moment of silence he said "its quite alright." Hermione quickly recognized the voice and said "Professor Snape?" Her old potions master looked at her and said, "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are" "Oh she said, I'm Hermione Granger." She said then quickly took a swig of her drink. He gave her a blank stare and didn't say anything. "Well I shall see you around Professor Snape" Hermione said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Yes it looks like it" Snape said giving a slight smirk. With that Hermione swept off to a vacant table.  
  
"Severus who was that?" Draco said as he sipped his drink. "Oh it was a girl who bumped into me as she was heading off to a table." Snape said assuring. "Oh! Well are you going to be using her Severus?" Draco asked "Draco! Let Severus take her" Lucius said scolding Draco "No its quite alright you are free to do what you Malfoys are known for." Snape said Looking both to Lucius and Draco. ' Ok time to put on the Malfoy charm' Draco thought to himself.  
  
He quickly walked over to Hermione who was currently sitting by herself drinking her fire whiskey. "Hello would you like to dance?" Draco asked the girl. She looked at him for a while knowing it was Draco Malfoy but didn't know what she going to do. He obviously didn't recognize her. So she had to think quickly. Suddenly an idea quickly came to her head. She quickly got up and took his hand. And they headed off to the dance floor.  
  
Severus looked at Draco and Hermione laughing Inwardly. Her knew the Malfoy charm didn't include names; that's why he was so quick to letting Draco have her. He knew that Hermione was smart enough to handle herself in this sort of situation. Not only was she smart but also she possessed a sort of beauty that could make a mans head spin. 'Get a hold of yourself Severus he said to himself. This is a colleague now. Yea but I can't wait till she comes out for a Hogwarts professor weekend. SEVERUS!!!' he yelled at himself. He was filled with so much tension he couldn't stop thinking of her in that way. Somehow she seemed to have possessed him. He needed to get his mind off of her. Ah here's just the thing. He took a hold of his cup and swallowed his fire whiskey whole. He later regretted doing that as seeing as it burned the hell out of this throat. "Damn!" Severus said out loud. Lucius just gave him a blank stare.  
  
Back on the dance floor  
  
Hermione pulled Draco close to her, her body pressed against his moving to the beat of the music. His hands were moving up and down her body slowly moving his hands from the top of her torso under her arms moving his fingers so to feel every part of her body. She shuddered at this but let him touch her in order for her plan to work. She turned to face him and started to run her fingers down his perfectly fit body. She slowly went down then got back up trying to look around for her friends when she spotted then she leaned her head next to Draco's so that he would not notice what she was doing. She quickly winked at her friends then moved away from Draco. She grabbed his hand and had him follow her. When they reached their destination he gave a low moan when he saw Ginny and Parvati. Hermione quickly spoke and said, "I would like you to meet my friends Ginny and Parvati. And I am-"she was quickly interrupted and looked at the ever pale Draco "Let me guess your Mud blood Granger?" Hermione let out a big smile and said, "Well I do prefer Hermione but as seeing as you are a Malfoy, Mud blood will be quite alright." She couldn't stop laughing but she had to ask, "So Malfoy how did you feel dancing with a Mud blood?" she gave him a wink and a smirk and left him standing there looking furious and in shock. Draco quickly made his way back to the table.  
  
"Severus how could you have done this?" Draco yelled at him. Severus who had witnessed this whole act smirked and said "Well Draco I thought you would have more sense in asking her name before you got up and danced with her." He said calmly knowing quite well that this was going to happen 'you completely deserve this Draco' Snape thought to himself. Lucius stared at both of them asking, "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" "Well Father Severus here let me dance with that filthy Mud blood Granger." Draco said disgustingly. "Is this true Severus?" Lucius asked Severus. "Yes it is Lucius, Draco wanted to dance with her so I let him. I thought the Boy would have more sense in asking her name before he offered to dance with her." "I see well then Boy have you learned your lesson?" he said looking at Draco. "Yes I have" Draco said Bitterly.  
  
The next morning all the girls woke up with huge smiles of accomplishments on their face. "Mione I didn't know you had that in you." Parvati said to her as they all reflected back on last night's events. "Wow you were so seductive. You beat Mafoy at his own game Mione." Ginny said. "Yea I know I just hope he isn't too vengeful and want revenge in what I did." Hermione said. "Don't worry you'll be in Hogwarts in a week or so." Ginny said to Hermione. "Yea I guess you are right." Hermione said giving Ginny a smile. "Well girls I hate to have to say this. But I have to go I have that article to write. Thanks gain for letting me come with you guys. I had a blast. This is definitely a weekend I am not going to forget in a long while. The look on Malfoys face was priceless. He got was he deserved." Parvati said proudly. "Yea Mione he go what he deserved. I best be getting off as well I have work tomorrow. I had a great time. We should get together next week as seeing its your last week here." Ginny said. "Yea maybe we could all come by my place and have a little party." Hermione said giving them a big smile. "Sounds Great" both Parvati and Ginny said. All three of them laughed. "Ill send you an owl sometimes this week, Ill invite the guys as well." Hermione said and with that all the girls hugged each other and departed.

So the next chapter will be the gathering of her friends and her departure to Hogwarts. The First Professors weekend is in that chapter as well. More steamy situations will occur so be sure to read it. leave a review if you want i dont care if its love or hate. I just want to know what you think about the story so far.


	4. The Party and Hogwarts Introductions

Hey I wanted to thank all of my reviewers:

SiruisBlacksgirl4eva:thank you for reading my story and for being the first brave soul to actaully comment on this you are such a sweetie thanks a bunch!

Pathatlon: Thank you for being honest and giving me those really helpful hints. I tried to space it out a bit more so it can be a lil more clear. I would start again but time is not really on my side :-( But I will keep in mind the help cause I really could use it. thanks again!

winterspirit: Thank you for pointing out that it said Parfait instead of Parviti. you are right i dont want readers to think that Parvati is really a yogart instead of a girl. Thank you for noticing :-D

Brittany Malfoy: Thanks for reading! I am really gald to hear you liked the story. Also I will be adding more Malfoy scences Both Lucius and Draco

tan-mx: Ha yes Draco is stupid in this story even tho i have much luv for Him ;-) But thanks for reading.

LynneElf: I'm glad you liked the story. And also thanks for pointing out that it said Parfait instead of Parvati. Sorry about that little mistake. :-D

I do Own Hary Potter stuff Just not the Rights and creations of any of it. So Dont sue me =D

The Party and Hogwarts Introductions

Hermione spent her week Packing and getting all her lesson plans together. At around 4 she finally had finished and decided to get ready for her party. She went to take a nice long bubble bath with Lavender Bath oils. As she finished her bath she performed a drying spell and went to her room to get ready. She wore a floral mini skirt that flared out on the bottom, on top she wore a tight fitting boat neck pink sweater that showed her mid drift and clearly showed off all her curves. She left her hair down but performed an anti frizz spell. She did her make up so that she would look sexy but natural. As she finished putting up her make up the Door Bell rang

"Hey Mione I hope were not to early." Ron said as he walked in with Parvati, Ginny and Harry.

"Hey not at all. Please come in." Hermione said to the four.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I invited Remus. He said he had important business to discuss with me about the Order. Is that alright?" Harry asked Hermione

"Yea sure the more the merrier right? Plus I like Remus he's like family." Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes.

The doorbell rang again. Hermione walked up to the door and opened it to find Remus and Snape at the door.

"Hello Hermione I hope you don't mind but I brought Severus along. We had some business we had to attend to earlier." Remus said as he walked inside to talk with Harry.

"Hello Miss Granger." Snape greeted respectably but still noticing her beauty. He noticed that she has become more daring in the type of clothing she picked out. She seemed to be more confident in the type of woman she has become. This sort of characteristic always impressed him. She was smart, beautiful, courageous and daring. This was the sort of woman Snape was attracted to but never liked to admit.

"Hello Professor" Hermione was able to spit out. She couldn't stop staring at his figure. To her surprise Snape was wearing muggle clothing. He was wearing a Black muscle shirt that was very tight on him. It really brought out his muscular Physic. His short sleeves were rolled up a bit so that it showed some muscle and his dark mark was clearly visible but only looked like a tattoo. He was wearing black combat pants and boots that came up to his knees and his hair looked like he had just run his hands through it.

Hermione shook her head and invited him in. The night went by very quickly. Hermione and Snape talked about different studies that happened to have come across about the similarities and differences of the aspects of Arithmancy and Potions. They had many disagreements but overall came to the understanding that there were indeed similarities between potions and Arithmancy but they were still very different subjects.

It was time to go and every said their parting goodbyes.

"Goodbye Professor." Hermione said mono tonally

"Good Bye Miss Granger. I shall be seeing you tomorrow at Hogwarts I assume." Snape said in an annoyed tone. He knew that eventually she would become very annoying. He knew she was highly intelligent but could be extremely annoying.

"I guess you will be seeing me professor." Hermione said in a seductive yet innocent tone. She knew she was excited about going but didn't want to show any enthusiasm to her old potions master.

After saying her goodbyes she finally closed the doors and cleaned her apartment.

The next morning she got ready and apperated to Hogsmede with all her belongings in her pocket. She did a shrinking spell so that she wouldn't have to carry much on the way there. When she entered Hogwarts Professor McGonagall who then showed her to her room greeted her.

Hermione's room was conveniently between Remus's and Snape's.

"I'm sorry Hermione but the last Arithmancy professor preferred the Dungeons for some odd reason." McGonagall said in a sorrowful way

"That's quite alright Professor McGonagall" Hermione said.

"Call me Minerva Please." Minerva said happily. "Oh and by the way, while the students are away Robes are optional. If you need any help with anything please feel free to ask. I also want to invite you to tea and lunch by the lake." Minerva said as she walked out of Hermione's quarters.

Hermione quickly unpacked and headed out to the Lake where she was to meet Minerva. Minerva had prepared a beautiful picnic. Hermione and Minerva ate and talked about the latest school gossip and about Hermione's time at University. It was no surprise to Hermione that she was Minerva's favorite pupil.

"I would like to invite you to a little gathering in my common room tonight after dinner. We do this often usually in the summer when the students are away. This is a very informal gathering robes are not required." Minerva said freely.

"Thank you for the invitation. I will be looking forward to going." Hermione said as she finished with her lunch.

Back in her common room Hermione felt that it was time to explore her new surroundings. She walked over to a window that looked over a garden she had never seen before. She opened the sliding glass door and walked out. She noticed that Lupin and Snape shared the same garden. There were three pool side lounge chairs set out with their names printed on them. She walked around the garden to see what other surprises she could find.

"There's probably a waterfall around here" Hermione said sarcastically. Sure enough in a matter of seconds she found a waterfall. She then thought of a number of other things like a lake, a forest, and a number of other things and they appeared.

"This must be like the room of requirement only that it gives you-"

"Anything you may desire while out here" Lupin interrupted walking towards her.

"This is amazing." Hermione said.

"Yes it is I spend most of my day creating new surroundings. I even find Snape out here reading a book or thinking of different plants he may need for a potion. I have even seen him sunbathing. But don't tell him I told you that." Remus said smiling.

Hermione Snorted and said "That's a bit hard to imagine. He always seemed like he had the vampire lifestyle."

Remus laughed and escorted Hermione to dinner.

After dinner Hermione made her way up to Minerva's chambers. When she entered she saw a fully stocked bar that contained both muggle and magical drinks.


	5. The Start of the Crazy Weekends

And So the Fun begins RIGHT???

I dont own Harry Potter

The Start of the Crazy weekends

"Hello Hermione we have a few rules we need to go over before we can start." Hermione gave her a puzzled look. "Don't worry Dear everything will be answered shortly.

"Can I have your Attention?!" Everyone continued to talk.

"Hello!!" Minerva was getting impatient at this point.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!? Thank you. Now as I was trying to say welcome back professors I would like to introduce out newest professor Hermione Ganger. Secondly I would like each of you to write your chamber Passwords on this piece of parchment this is for obvious reasons." As she said this she looked over to the Bar.

"Next I would like each of you to find your chamber neighbors." They all walked over to their neighbors. Snape Lupin and Hermione all stood together.

"Your neighbors are here to help you to get back to your chambers in case you are incapable of getting there yourselves. If you and all your neighbors are incapable of getting to your chambers, then the partner system will provide you with security and as the saying goes 'Two heads are better than one' Now fourthly Severus has so graciously brewed us some batches of Hangover relief potion. Should the case arise that all the potion be out then go to the kitchens and have them make you a batch of Menudo. I have heard that this is what people in Mexico use to relive themselves of their Hangovers. Lastly if you feel the need to relive your self of any alcohol please exit my chambers immediately I don't want any more accidents." She looked over at sprout who immediately blushed.

"Now Let the Festivities begin."

Hermione walked over to the Bar and reminded herself 'Liquor before beer your in the clear beer before liquor you will never feel sicker'

"I will have a Slow Comfortable Screw please" Hermione said.

Remus and Snape gave her a shocked look.

"It's a muggle drink that is made up of vodka, southern comfort, sloe gin, and some Orange juice. This was then shaken well with some ice."

All this though was interrupted when Minerva announced "If anyone feels the need to add a bit of danger in their life please come up front."

Hermione who had always felt the need for adventure did not hesitate and made her way up Minerva. Snape quickly followed along with Hooch. They all stood around a table that was filled with many shot glasses.

"Now for the rules anyone who can intake the most wins it's as simple as that. Let the Games begin" Minerva shouted

Round one went by pretty smoothly everyone around the table felt very comfortable and confident that they would win. A couple of more rounds came and went with Snape and Hermione being in the lead. At around round 10 Both Minerva and Hooch were out of the race leaving Hermione and Snape to duke it out.

"Haven't you had enough Miss Granger?" Snape said silkily

"Why are you having a hard time trying to keep up there?" Hermione retorted. Snape gave her a dirty look and went back to drinking.

Round 20 came and both Snape and Hermione were having a hard time standing. Neither one of them wanted to back down so Hermione took the glass held it in her hand and shouted "Lucky number 20" and downed it with much difficulty. The whole room went wild as she downed the glass. Severus on the other hand looked as if he was going to be sick. He looked at the glass for a while and held it up as if he were inspecting it. Before he knew it he held the glass up to his lips and held it there for a while contemplating drinking it. He slowly tipped the glass up and all of its contents were slowly making its way down his throat. He put the glass down and looked at Hermione who was standing there shocked.

"I don't think I can drink any more" Hermione said quietly. She hated the fact that she has just lost to Snape.

Snape looked at her then at the bottle. He knew that he couldn't drink anymore as well. He just looked at her and said, "Well then that makes two of us." He got up walked towards the door.

"Severus I think you forgot someone" Minerva shouted at him. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at Hermione.

"Great" Snape muttered to himself. 'its going to be had enough to see where I am going with my head spinning now I have to go and help this helpless twit to her rooms as well.' Snape continued.

Both Hermione and Severus made their way around Hogwarts in search of their rooms. Snape finally found the stairs that led down to the dungeons.

Hermione stood at the top and held on to the stone wall "Hold on a se-"was all Severus heard before a loud thump. Hermione had knocked out. The affects of the Alcohol was too much for her head to bear.

"Bugger" was all Snape had to say in this matter. He picked up the drunken girl and carried her down to the dungeons. He stopped in front of her doors and stood there he didn't know the passwords to her rooms and he was too tired to go back to Minerva's rooms to get them. Instead Severus took her to his room dropped her on the bed and quickly made his way out to the sliding door that went out to the Patio he then broke in to her chambers and made his way to her room to insure that he wouldn't kill himself trying to take the girl back to her room. He saw her bed and quickly approached it and began to UN tuck the sheets. He soon gave up and said "forget it there is no way I am going to make it back to my chambers to pick up a lifeless girl and bring her back to her chambers. I have a horrid headache and I can't get the room to stop spinning." After he said this he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The Next morning when Hermione had awoken she felt like a bludger had just made impact with her head. She had no idea where she was and she was in major need of some Hang over potion. She slowly made her way up and began to walk around the chambers. She noticed that she was in Snape's chambers.

* * *

Ha What do you think will happen next??


	6. The Morning After

The Morning After

I dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters .

She walked around some more to see if she could find him anywhere to her surprise he was no where to be found. It was so unlike Snape to leave people in his chambers alone. She made her way to the common room where she noticed the sliding door open.

She walked out the door and saw her door open and walked in to see if anyone was there. She kept her wand ready and slowly made her way to her sleeping chambers. She quietly made her way in and closed the door. She slowly approached the bed and noticed someone was sleeping in it. This someone had long shaggy black hair. And this someone was Severus. She decided she was going to have a little fun with the sleeping Snape. She slowly made her way into the bed and covered herself she positioned herself to a comfortable position. Slowly an arm made around her waist and she was slowly being pulled next the sleeping figure. 'This was not supposed to happen' Hermione thought to herself but made the best of the situation. She turned her body around to face Snape and gave a loud scream. Snape immediately awoke saw her and screamed in return. Hermione couldn't stop laughing after he gave her a horrified look and screamed.

"I'm sorry" Hermione laughed as Severus was looking at her angrily.

"What are you doing in here Miss Granger?" He asked

"Well when I awoke this morning I found myself in your chambers. I then made my way to mine and noticed there was a peaceful sleeping Snape in it. I thought I would make the most of this situation and surprise you-"Hermione was cut off by a worried but somewhat embarrassed Professor Lupin.

"I just came to see if you were alright. I heard a scream and thought that you were being attacked by Death Eaters But as I can see you are not being attacked by one just in bed with one." As Lupin said this his face became as red as a tomato. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I will take my leave now."

As he was turning to leave Both Snape and Hermione shouted, "WAIT ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Lupin turned around and said "Don't worry your secrete is safe with me." He gave a little laugh and walked out of the room.

Not more than two seconds had passed and a worried looking Dumbledore swept into the room from the fireplace

"Hermione are you alright? Remus Flooed me five minutes ago saying he heard screaming coming from our chambers. He told me he was going to check it out and would immediately inform me but he never did. So I came to see if there was any trouble-"Dumbledore was cut off when he finally noticed a dark haired professor in her bed. "So sorry I did not mean to disturb you" "It is not what you think you Old man" Snape said to Dumbledore. "And what was I thinking Severus?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well can you two meet me in my office in a couple of hours I would like to discuss a couple of things with the two of you." After Dumbledore said this he made his way out of Hermione's chambers.

"Well Just Great!! Nice Job Miss Granger this is all you fault I hope you know that." Snape said as he got out of bed.

"Yea well it takes two to tango" Hermione retorted just to annoy him.

"Un Believable" Snape said out loud as he left Hermione's chambers. Hermione sat there and laughed at him.

Two Hours had passed and both Snape and Hermione found themselves walking towards the headmaster's office. "Well Look what the wind Blew in" Hermione said as she saw Snape approach the gargoyle. "Look what the Cat dragged in" Snape retorted back.

"Gummy Bears" both Snape and Hermione said at the same time. Slowly the gargoyles parted and they were on their way up the moving stairs.

"Come in" Dumbledore said before wither of them had the chance to knock on the door.

"I am glad you both were able to come in on such short notice. I have several things I would like to discuss with you two. But before we get started can I offer you two some tea or lemon drops?" Both Severus and Hermione gave Dumbledore deathly stares. They both hated small talk and liked to get to the point so that they could get on with their lives.

"Now I have some serious matters that I must discuss with you two. You may not like what you hear and you may decide that you want no part in this matter but please I ask that hear me out until I have completed everything."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will post an Update really soon. I will also be mvoing to Italy for a semester abroad thing so Hopefully some cool inspiration will come with that. Thanks again for reading and dont forget to review =D 


	7. Serious Matters

I do not own HP

Mourn-today: Thanks for reading and actually thinking its funny! your review really made my day :-D

caseymarierickman: Thank you soo much for enjoying my story. I hope that this chapter is to your liking :-D.

Now heres a question for anyone who knows the Answer. OK... In America We celebrate Halloween. We dress up and do all sorts of crazy things. We also go door to door asking for candy and well where I live they hand out money. So My question is Do they do the same in Europe or is this an American thing??

Now on to the show...

Serious Matters

"Now I have some serious matters that I must discuss with you two. You may not like what you hear and you may decide that you want no part in this matter but please I ask that hear me out until I have completed everything. Now as you both know the final battle is quickly approaching. Harry is having a difficult time controlling the searing pain he has on his fore head. He feels that Voldemort is getting very frustrated with the way things are going. I have also noticed that Severus hasn't been summoned in quite a while which is beginning to worry me. I feel that Voldemort is beginning to catch on to what Severus is doing. I have come up with several solutions to this matter and only one of them seems to work. I would like the both of you to put up a facade that you two are romantically involved. Of course it is known to everyone that Hermione here is best friends with Harry and Voldemort would love to know any weaknesses Harry might have so that it will be easier for Voldemort to destroy him. We will stage different scenarios where both you and miss granger will be present and then we will have some with Miss Granger and Harry with Severus over hearing, then we will have some with all three of you. Now Harry is informed of this little arrangement and has agreed to go along with it. It is now up to you two to decide whether or not you want to be apart of this plan. So I ask now are you in or are you out?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus and Hermione sat there with there mouths open and closing. They were both speechless. They both didn't want to be apart of this arrangement but they also were not able to tell the man no. They both sat there for quite a while contemplating what they were going to do.

Hermione thought of all the possibilities that could come out of this. She made a mental pro and cons list. She knew that if she was to say yes to this arrangement she would be able to get back at him for all the times Snape had made her and her fellow Gryffindor lives a living nightmare. Also if he and I are supposed to be romantically involved then he would have to be nice to me and my friends. 'I have a plan' she said in her mind then gave a mischievous smile. "I will do it headmaster. If it will save both Harry and Severus then I believe this will be a good cause to work for." Hermione said confidently.

Severus just looked at her. He couldn't believe that Hermione had just agreed to be romantically evolved with her ex potions mater. Severus just sat there looking back and forth at the headmaster and Hermione. He didn't know what to do this would be saving his life but then again he didn't want to even be around this chit. He sat there a little while longer contemplating his next move. He knew that she was up to something when he happened to glance at her and saw that she was smiling way too innocently. He couldn't say no to the old man but still sat there. The minutes seemed to go by so slowly. He wasn't going to make this easy foe either of them. He already knew what his answer was but decided to take a long time in giving his answer.

An hour had passed and Severus still hadn't given his answer. Both Hermione and Dumbledore just stared at the man looking rather bored. "Severus if you don't mind could you please hurry along with an answer, and old mans bladder isn't as strong as it use to be." Dumbledore said with that tinkle in his eye.

'That's right old man take a whiz on yourself and see if I care.' Severus smiled inwardly at that image but was quickly interrupted by an angry Hermione "Severus how long do you need to answer such a simple question, you either do it or you don't. If you have courage and are brave enough to take up this simple challenge then you would do it. If you feel that this challenge is too much to handle and you don't have the courage to take up such a difficult task because you fear what people say then so be it and go get Avada off by your high almighty Voldemort. At this point I can care less what happens. I am so tired of waiting for a bloody answer from this insufferable git. Now when you have decided to give a final answer I will be in my rooms send me an owl or contact me by floo. I have many things to do and I don't have time to waste with this greasy bastard any longer." With that being said Hermione quickly got up and was about to storm out of Dumbledore's office when a baritone voice called out to her.

"Miss Granger will you please sit down and stop being a nuisance to everyone you are giving me a rather severe headache." Snape knew this would frustrate her beyond measures. He continued to annoy her by saying "My life is on the line Miss Granger, I don't know which would be worse death or having to spend more time with you than needs be." Snape laughed inwardly to himself. The look on Miss Grangers face was priceless.

Hermione quickly drew out her wand and pointed it to him. "How dare you insult me when I am so graciously going out of my way to save your insufferable ass you greasy git. You should be thanking me on bended knees for actually agreeing to this little operation." Hermione said angrily.

Dumbledore sat there enjoying this show. He knew that Severus was only being difficult and didn't mean anything he had just said. He knew that Severus didn't like this whole ordeal more than Hermione did but then again if he didn't do this he probably would not be alive any longer. Dumbledore finally decided to become involved when Both Hermione and Snape had their wands apparatus and were about to start a rather brutal dual.

"Please Severus stop being so intolerable you know you didn't mean any of those things that you said to Hermione. And Hermione stop pretending that what he actually said hurt you. We all know that he has said far more harsh things to you. Now on to business! Now that both of you have agreed to partake in this little operation we need to set a couple of rules and guidelines. First off NO ONE is to know that this is a fake relationship. You two are to make this as realistic as possible. The only people who will know this is a sham will be Harry and I. No one is to know about this not even the order. Second. You two will be forced to partake in outings such as dates; you will be spending your vacations with each other I will provide you with everything. Thirdly please be nice to each other. You two will respect each other and you two will NOT fight. Especially in Public. A quarrel here and there is fine. Fourthly Severus you will need to arrange a meeting with Voldemort to tell him of this idea. Tell him this was your own idea; that both Hermione and Harry have taken a trusting in you since they think that you are fighting in the side of light. We will plan a couple of scenarios which will happen within the next couple of days. Do you have any questions?"

Severus and Hermione just stared at him still trying to process what just happened. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Well then since there seems to be no questions at this time please take the rest of the afternoon to meditate on what I have said. I also recommend that you two get better acquainted with each other." Dumbledore gave one last twinkle and got up to use the lavatory. Snape and Hermione made their way back to the Dungeons.

Back at the Dungeons ...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post Another one as soon as i get the chance. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Threats and Promises

Hey I am back from my semester in Italy. While i was there i had some time to sit down and write a chapter. I hope you enjoy it!! Also I want to thank **Caseymarierickman**, **Silversnakness**, and **Serpent**-**Phoenix** for there awesome reviews :-D

ATTN: Of course I dont own own anything Harry Potter..well you know what I mean ;-)

Chapter 8 "Threats and Promises"

"How could you have possibly gone along with this idea? Are you out of your mind?! What can you possibly get out of these arrangements"! Snape yelled as he paced around in his dungeons.

Hermione gave the most devious smile. Not even the Slytherins could have produced a smile that was so daring, bold and cunning. "Don't worry my dear Ssseveruss you shall see in no time the benefits I get in this relationship. You will be wishing even more than ever that you hadn't joined the death eaters. I am going to milk this situation for all its worth. I am going to make you pay for all the hell you put us Gryffindor through." Hermione said as she made her way up to Severus.

Severus seductively made his way up. There was no way in hell he would let this annoying little girl talk to him like this. After all he was the Great Severus Snape. "You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk little girl?" He was nearly inches away from her nose. "You can try to milk this for what its worth But I'm warning you after this whole ordeal is over with you better watch your back." Snape said in the lowest darkest voice he could possible have.

Hermione who could now feel the hot breath of Severus replied in her most innocent but devious voice, "Is that a threat?"

Snape looked into her eyes and replied "Absolutely". He then lingered there for a few seconds longer before he made his way out of the dungeons.

Severus walked to the only place where he had always felt safe and comfortable. The Kitchens. The kitchens had always been his escape place while he attended Hogwarts. It was always warm and smelled of mixed spices. It always reminded of the potions he used to brew as a child. When ever Severus entered the kitchen, the House Elves would always bring him some hot coco. This time was no different. Leila the house elf came up to Severus with his hot coco and some shortbread. Severus took his usual seat and thought about everything that had just happened in the Dungeons. 'That stupid girl! What ever made her think she could manipulate me like that? Does she think she has some power over me that will let me give in to her little game? I'm not as stupid as Harry or Ron. Mark my words if she ever tries to attempt anything on me I will seek revenge. I will treat her the same way she treats me.' Just as he finished his thought the door to the kitchens began to open…

Back in the Dungeons.

Hermione stood there a little longer. She couldn't help but wonder what sort of things Severus would have in store for her. She new that no matter what he did after this whole thing was over with it sure would be worth it. Humiliating Snape and seeking revenge of years of torment would be worth any price. Hermione smiled to her self and made her way out of the dungeons. She decided to see whatt her friend Dobby was up too. She knew that he always enjoyed having company. She slowly made her ways through the castle and stopped in front of the bowl of fruit. She tickled the painting and slowly made her way into the kitchens. She was surprised when she spotted her former potions professor and new lover sitting drinking hot coco and eating biscuits. This was such a Kodak moment for her. She held this mental image and thought 'let the games begin. The first words that came out of her mouth were "Damn too bad I didn't bring a camera to take this moment." Hermione spoke these words as carefully as she could. At the same time she began to make her way into the room.

"Oh look what the wind blew in today." Severus said ashe took a slow sip of his coco and slowly put the cup back on the table. "Yes too bad Miss Granger." He retorted he then got up from the table walked over to Hermione looked at her and said "I will be by your rooms at 6:30 sharp. I expect you to be ready to escort me to dinner. If we are to make this look real we might as well start right away" Snape quickly fled with his robes billowing behind him. Hermione just stood there trying to take in everything that had just happened.

* * *

So what Will Hermione Think of severus's request? and What sort of Events will occurIn the Great Hall?? Find out next time On "The secret Lives of the Hogwarts Professors

Well thanks for reading... Now if you can be so kind as to leave me a review so that I may imrpove the quality of this story :-D

Also todays Question is: Which Charecter do you think will be killed off In Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince??


	9. Unexpected Surprises

Hello Everyone Sorry for the long wait. Well I wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Its also longer than the last.

I want to thank: tab-sempai, SeverusSnape'sLove, and DemonofDoomFor leaveing me wonderful reviews. Also Check out thier stories they are Wondeful-D

well On to the story

* * *

"_Oh look what the wind blew in today." He took a slow sip of his coco and slowly put the cup back on the table. He continued by saying "Yes too bad Miss Granger." _

"Well if you could excuse me I would like to continue to enjoy my drink alone." Severus said waiting for Hermione to leave.

"Well I'm sorry I am Unable to fulfill to your request. I am here to see a friend of mine." Hermione said as she walked past the table making her way further into the kitchens. Just then his fore arm began to burn and he knew it was time to talk to the Dark Lord about his plans.

He quickly finished his drink and made his way to his chamber. He quickly retrieved his mask and robe and flooed Dumbledore. Severus went to the apperation point and apperated to the foot of some lake. The dark lord stood with his inner circle and asked for their reports. Each person gave their report and it was finally time for Severus to give his.

"Mi Lord may I ask for permission to speak freely?" Severus asked as he bent down to kiss the dark lords feet.

"What is this about Severus?" the dark lord asked dangerously.

"Well Mi Lord I have come up with a plan to bring Harry Potter Down." Severus paused to see if the Dark Lord would have anything to say.

"Go on Boy" replied the interested Voldemort.

"Well see, I believe the girl has taken an interest in me sir. She already believes that I have changed my ways and that I am working for the side of light. I hear that she defends me to those who say other wise. What I am trying to say is that if I begin to court her she will have all trust in me and will be willing to share with me any weaknesses in Harry. It also seems that she has convinced Harry to trust me with anything he may need. If all goes well I may be able to persuade her to join our army. I know she may be muggle born, but she is the most powerful witch whose intellect and power will bring down the side of light and we will claim the victory you deserve." Severus said with as much courage and passion he could muster up.

"I see you have passion to prove yourself Severus. I will grant you this mission but if you do not succeed in courting the young girl and doing all that you have promised me then I will be forced to kill you. Do you understand Severus?" The Dark lord venomously told Severus.

Severus Nodded and then was quickly dismissed. He immediately went to Dumbledore and shared with him the plan that he had told Voldemort.

The school year was about to begin and Severus and Hermione were still not getting along. Severus knew he had to get along with her, but this task was more difficult than he had originally planed it would be. They always seemed to disagree with everything. They were like oil and water. Dumbledore was worried that his plan was not going to work. He didn't want to see his prized professors dead. So he decided it was time to Intervene and help the two along.

Severus was sitting in his office grading papers and Hermione was in her common room reading when a loud tapping interrupted them.

"Ugh what else can this senile man want?" Severus moaned to himself. Hermione on the other hand greeted the bird and offered it a treat. They both opened the parchment and read

_I would like to invite you to a quiet dinner tonight at Carmines in Muggle London. Please be there promptly at eight O' clock._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Just great" Severus said sarcastically as he though the piece of parchment on his desk. "Eight O' clock is in less than three hours."

Since this restaurant was Casual Hermione decided to wear her black Halter top, a pair of tight stretch blue jeans, and a pair of black sandals high heels. She let her hair fall in soft curls and wore a cream colored corduroy jacket. She made her way out an hour early so she could tour around London before dinner.

Severus decided he would wear his usual color, black. He was not one to dress too casual so he wore a black dress shirt but didn't button it up all the way, He rolled the sleeves to his elbows, wore black slacks and black dress shoes. He left 15 minutes before he needed to be there.

Severus Arrived at the restaurant at exactly 8 o'clock. He was not surprised when he saw Miss Granger seated in the waiting area. He approached her and said "I see you got an Invitation from Dumbledore?"

"Well Yes I did. I didn't expect to see you here though. But I can only imagine why Dumbledore would want to meet us here for." Hermione said sarcastically.

Both parties knew that they had not attempted to make any effort in getting along.

"Severus and Hermione party for two your table in now ready." The seating hostess shouted in the intercom.

Hermione and Severus looked perplexed. "I'm sorry but there are three in this party." Hermione said politely to the hostess.

"Oh I am sorry Miss but someone phoned 10 minutes ago with this message." The waitress said as she handed them the Piece of paper as Hermione and Severus sat.

_Hermione and Severus, _

_I am sorry I am unable to make this meeting I had scheduled for us some things have just occurred that demand my immediate attention. I hope you understand please enjoy yourselves and order anything your heart desires I will be paying the tab. _

_Thank you for Understanding, _

_Albus _

"Go Figure" Severus said as he sat there Looking at the piece of Paper.

"What do you mean by 'go figure' Severus? Dumbledore must have had a good reason in missing the meeting," Hermione said trying to defend Dumbledore's action.

"Don't you see what he's trying to do? He is trying to make us get along." Severus explained to the Hermione.

"What do you mean he is trying to make us get along?" Hermione asked trying to put the puzzle together in her head.

"Wow for someone as bright as you, you sure are thick" Severus remarked at her. "He knows that we wouldn't argue about magical topics in front muggles. So he sends us to a muggle restaurant. Why he chose this one I will probably never know but in any case we must learn to get along while we are here." Severus explained to Hermione.

'Wow' Hermione thought to herself. 'He just complimented me and insulted me in the same sentence.'

Both Severus and Hermione ordered and ate dinner. Severus had excused himself from the table to use the loo. As he was walking back he noticed a sign up sheet for **Karaoke (I don't know if this is how you spell it )** He quickly signed the name and walked back to the table.

Hermione was sat at the table and reflected back at the dinner they just shared. It wasn't that bad she reasoned. They had talked about literature and the arts. Hermione noticed the waiters moving the tables next to her to clear a space. Then they brought in speakers, a TV screen, and a mic. OOoh Karaoke. Her thoughts were interrupted when Severus came back.

"I wonder what all that is about." Severus said as he watched the workers rearrange the restaurant.

"I think its Karaoke." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Severus asked as if he didn't know what it was. He knew he would be able to come across as Clueless to the subject.

Hermione started to go into depth about the fundamentals of Karaoke when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Well well what a pleasant Surprise to see you here" Lucius Malfoy said as Draco and Lucius stood next to the table.

"Yes what a surprise. What brings you to this kind of Establishment?" Severus asked in a patronizing tone to the Malfoy's.

"Well it so happens that I enjoy watching muggles make fools of themselves while singing awful songs. I sort of get a kick out of it. Also there is an open Bar while this fiasco goes on so might as well make the best out of it right?" Lucius said with a grin.

"Yes Right Lucius well I hope you enjoy the show." Severus said as The Malfoys made their way a couple of tables away.

"Well that was eventful." Hermione remarked.

"Yes it was" Severus said. As he said this the announcer came on and began to give a short comedic monologue before the actual show began. As he ended his speech he called the first contestant. She sang California Dreaming by the Mamas and the Papas. This girl killed the song. She couldn't sing a proper note. The next guy sang Scarborough Fair by Simon and Garfunkle. He was pretty good but he had no energy. The Announcer came back and said "Now out next performer is Hermione Granger."

Hermione sat there frozen to her seat. She had not signed up to sing. She looked at Severus who gave her a grin that said Ha Got ya so what are you going to do now? Look. Hermione was furious she didn't know what to do. She did the only thing she could. She took her jacket off and slowly made her way up to the stage. She told the Dj which song she wanted. She decided to do Naughty Girl by Beyonce.

She started singing

I Love to Love Ya Baby …

I love to love ya baby

I'm Feelin sexy

I wanna hear you say my name boy

If you can reach me

You can feel my burnin fame

I'm feeling kinda N-A-S-T-Y

I might just take you home with me

(As she sang the song she slowly became more comfortable with the song. Soon she grabbed the mic and moved across the floor. She randomly stopped a different tables singing to various young men.)

Baby The minute I feel your energy

Your vibes just taken over me

Start feelin so crazy babe

Lately I feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what has gotten into me

The rhythms got me feelin so crazy babe

(She then stopped at the Malfoy table. Both Draco and Lucius licked their lips at the same time. Hermione noticed and decided to work her Female magic and make Severus Jealous. She Straddled Lucius and gave him a quick lap dance. Lucius milked it for all that it was worth, he looked over at Severus who was staring at Hermione in disbelief, and the grinned the legendary Malfoy Smile. Lucius saw something he liked and he knew he had to have her.)

Tonight Ill be your naughty girl

I'm calling all the girls

Were gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

(Hermione then went to Draco, Winked she waved her hips)

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm calling all the girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

(She began to make her way to Severus. She straddled him and did the same thing she had dome to Lucius only she stayed on longer then she had with Lucius. Hermione was enjoying making Severus feel uncomfortable. She knew she had control over him. Severus on the other hand was trying hard not to respond to her actions. He was building a sweat trying to control himself. 'How could this little annoying Gryffindor cause such an emotion to the head of Slytherin?' He thought to himself. Hermione knew what she was doing to Severus. She wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible. She knew she was succeeding when he saw the sweat beads on Severus's forehead his Jaw was also clenched and he was having a hard time trying not to look at her.)

You're so sexy tonight I am all yours boy

The way your body

Moves across the boy

You got me feelin N-A-S-T-Y

I might jus take you home with me

Baby The minute I feel your energy

Your vibes just taken over me

Start feelin so crazy babe

I feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what has gotten into me

The rhythms got me feelin so crazy babe

(When Hermione saw that Severus was having a hard time breathing she got off and started to do The Beyonce Choreography in front of Severus.)

Tonight Ill be your naughty girl

I'm calling all the girls

Were gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm calling all the girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

(Hermione finally made her way back to the stage to prepare for the end of the song.)

I Love to love ya Baby

I love to love ya baby

I love to love ya Baby

Tonight Ill be your naughty girl

I'm calling all the girls

Were gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm calling all the girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

When Hermione finished, every single guy started to cat call her. She just ignored them and made her way back to the table. Severus didn't know what to say to her. She was Magnificent. Of course he would never admit it verbally.

They sat in silence for awhile until Lucius and Draco came strolling up to the table.

"That was quite a performance Miss Granger." Lucius said deviously.

"If you ever tire Severus's company and are looking for a good time owl me. Also I assume you will be attending the Masquerade with Severus this Halloween right?" Lucius continued to Hermione as he licked his lips and winked.

"As much as I would be delighted to accept the first proposal I am quite content with Severus and your other assumption is quite correct I will be attending with Severus." Hermione said mater of factly.

"Good. Well then just keep in mind that the first offer still stands Miss Granger. Well I must bid you two a farewell see you two soon. Come on Draco." Lucius said as he made his way out of the Restaurant.

"Well we should head off to" Severus said to Hermione.

"Yes we should. We also have a lot of things to discuss. Maybe we should discuss them on the way back.

"That sounds reasonable." Severus said as he pushed his seat in and made his way out of the restraint with Hermione.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and if I need to improve on anything. Also Tell me what you want to see for future chapters.


End file.
